Truth
by skyeyes
Summary: What if during Mr. Evans investigation some file made during the white room turned up (finally chapter 4)
1. Found

Disclaimer I don't own the toys I just play with them  
  
Summery- What if during Mr. Evans investigation some file made during the white room turned up  
  
Note- please please please review without reviews I have no need to continue  
  
"I think we've found just what we've been looking for. How much you think he'll pay for these babies?" The papers they had just successfully located were scattered about the floor.  
  
"Don't matter as long as their real, we'll get paid" a man say to his partner who didn't seem to be paying much attention, "let's go shall we."  
  
-------……….~~~~~~………….-------  
  
Mr. Evans sits at a table at the Crashdown waiting for his informant to show up *Waiting waiting waiting, come one you guys* "Hey Mr. Evans would you like anything to drink?" the perky dark haired girl asked.  
  
"No but thanks anyways Liz just waiting for someone."  
  
"You sure," with a nod "just call me over if you change your mind," she adds as she walks away hair pulled tight bounching behind her.  
  
"Will do!" jingle jingle, the bell above the door announces his informants arrival "Finally what took you guys so long, did you find anything?"  
  
"OH yeah we found something a lot of something."  
  
"Well let's have it"  
  
"Pay first," one says his yellow teeth gleaming over the thought of money  
  
"Here" he hands them the money. The thick manila envelope the man was holding fell on the table with a thud. "Good doing business with you" the one with yellow teeth adds as he heads for the door. 


	2. Confused

Disclaimer –see Ch1  
  
Back at his office  
  
Mr. Evans is sorting thought what info he just got his hands on and can't understand what he is seeing *FBI. Papers indicating tests done on Max. Blood. Tissue. Even test he'd ever heard of had been done. But why? How? When? Max had never been sick why would these tests be needed*  
  
After sorting though most of the paper work he found an envelope, enclosed inside were photos. Photos of Max. The first showed max wearing hospital clothes sitting in the corner of a room with white tiles on the walls. He could see his son's eyes and saw fear there.  
  
The second was more disturbing. It showed him chained down to a table with an unknown man standing over him. The last picture was all the more disturbing it showed Max behr (hehe sorry had to do it) chested still chained down while a man with a scalpel stood over him. The man in the previous picture stood nearby watching in what appears to be amusement while Max is being cut  
  
*What the hell is going on here* He's confronted Max before but this name he has some proof something he could use as leverage to get the truth. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer –see Ch1  
  
Note- the reason the chapters are so short is because when you hand write things they are longer each of those first 2 chapters was actually a page and a half so I didn't think it would be that short when I typed it  
  
Michael's Apartment  
  
~Knock knock~  
  
"Oh dad." Max says sleepily to his father "Come on in, what's up?"  
  
"Son, we need to talk" A groan escapes Max's lips before he can stop it. He sits on his bed/coach waiting to hear what he anticipates I'll say.  
  
"Sorry it just I already know what your gonna say and it still doesn't change anything" Phillip has a seat next to his son.  
  
"Yeah well things have changed, I found some stuff. Actually a lot of stuff about and. You know where I found it? Do you?" he pauses *calm down this isn't the time to yell at him just calm down* takes a deep breath. "Why was the FBI investigating you Max?" Phillips eyes never left his sons while he said it. He didn't fail to notice the way his whole demeanor changed. His breathing becoming more erratic. The gulp as soon as he said FBI. "See I found all these files about you."  
  
"Files?" *Panic I look in my sons eyes and all I can see is panic, " what kind of files?"  
  
"Listen Max, if you just…."  
  
"What was in them" he gulps again and calms himself down as I am finding I need to do "the files Dad what was in them?"  
  
"Mostly paperwork about medical tests. Tests performed on you. But the thing is these tests there the kind of tests you don't take when you're healthy. The thing is you're not sick. You have never been sick."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh well there were photos" * I can see that throw him and he was hoping to deny but pictures don't lie* "Look at this and please just tell me what's going on, Max please." As I show him the first picture it doesn't phase him. No surprise nothing incriminating there. But the second picture the face of that unknown man. Causes him to jump from his seat visibly upset by it. More so them I thought it would.  
  
"Max you need to calm down"  
  
"No, I don't need to calm down." His eyes begin to tear, his face contorts to that of a child about to cry. This is not what was meant to happen here. "Why are you doing this? Why?" His voice crakes a little as he's saying it. "Why can't you leave it alone?" He's not asking anymore it's more like he's pleading for this to stop all together.  
  
"Max, Max hey it's ok alright it's ok", * I want to comfort him. But he won't let me near him. I watch him leave the room, I follow. I find him in the darkest corner of Michael's bedroom. Curled up. * "You can tell me you know, you can tell me what happened? What ever it is you can tell me?"  
  
His head lifts up at my voice. The trail of a few tears still visible on his face. " No, I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." I ease myself down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. I can tell he wants to run again. He looks like a cages animal looking for a way out.  
  
"There is another picture I want you to see. Will you please tell me who this man is the one from the other picture?" I show him and he holds his breath. I point to the man, "Who is he, Max?" he looks away from the picture. I am forced to drag his chin back to the point where he is forced to look. "Who?"  
  
"Pierce" he whispers. With a questioned look he repeats loader "Agent Pierce" his gaze falls again "Of the FBI Special Unit." 


	4. Truth

Disclaimer –see Ch1  
  
Note- I know it's short but hey I'm running out of ideas here. Tell me what else should happen when you review it would be a big help  
  
"FBI? Max what does the FBI want with you? Max please tell me, you can trust me you know that" he looks at me with the same fear I can see in the pictures. A small sniffle escapes him  
  
"Dad please don't"  
  
"MAX" I say loader with more force maybe I can scare it out of him.  
  
"Because of this" he says and looks down at his hand as it starts to glow. Brighter and brighter until it finally fades out.  
  
"Mmmax what was that?" great now I'm the one that sounds scared. I need to calm down or I'm just gonna scare him more.  
  
"It's me dad, it's what I do. Its how I healed that bird when I was six and its how I healed Liz when she got shot in the Crashdown."  
  
"Yeah but what is it? How come you can do that?"  
  
"Why do you expect me to know, you found too kids wondering in the desert alone and you think I'm supposed to know why I can do these things. Well I don't alright I really truly don't."  
  
"Hey hey calm don't its ok its ok"  
  
He starts to calm down a little like a weight was lifted and another one just fell. I wish I could read his mind then I'd know what he was so intently trying to figure out in his head. What he wanted to say but was too scared too.  
  
"Dad you're not gonna" he pauses unsure "turn me in." His eyes touch the floor as the last words come out  
  
"Son. Max," I make him look me in the eyes again "you are my son and I'd never let anyone hurt you, you hear me no one."  
  
"To late for that," We sat quietly for a few minutes after that not sure what to say in response. How could of let this all happen right under my nose. How could I not of notices how special my son truly was. "I think you should go." He says and I do. 


End file.
